Something New
by aloneatlastplease
Summary: Sharpay and her wife Tiara decide to try something new. Sharpay/Tiara Smut Femslash Oneshot


Author: isawayorkiepoo  
Title: Something New  
Words: 2,374 (rather small)  
Pairing: Sharpay Evans/Tiara Gold  
Genre: Smut  
Rating: M (NC-17)  
Summary: Sharpay and her wife Tiara decide to try something new.  
Warnings: Femslash, use of toys, oral, dominating!Sharpay technical!virgin!Tiara  
AN: I wrote this so many times, fixing parts then trashing them, but I finally got it! It's my first smut (go easy on me) so I hope it's not too bad. Also, I just found out that me and Jemma McKenzie-Brown (Tiara Gold) have the same birthday!

o–O–o–O–o–O–o

_come home. need 2 c u!_

That was Tiara had heard from her wife all day. Of course, as she'd been in the middle of a very grueling dance rehearsal, she didn't have a chance to go home. Instead she'd been stuck in a studio, working on the finale piece.

She just hoped Sharpay wouldn't be too mad. But then, this _was_ Sharpay, and when wasn't she mad about something? ("No! This is _coral_ not baby pink! Grr!!")

Tiara sped home as soon as she'd left the studio. It seemed like her car just didn't go fast enough. 70 miles... 80 miles... still too slow!

Finally she arrived at their apartment building. She rushed up the steps, light blue heals clicking as she passed one floor after another. She stood in front of their door, and silently prayed to whatever gods would listen to her, that Sharpay would not be mad. With shaking hands she put the key in the slot and turned it.

The door opened, and she looked in. So far so good, there didn't appear to be any broken plates and all the furniture was still intact.

Walking through the hall to their bedroom, she wondered where Sharpay could be. She hadn't been in the kitchen, the living room or any of the bathrooms.

Then she opened the door, and her answers were answered. In the form of a scantily dressed Sharpay sitting on the edge of the bed, a serene smile firmly in place.

"Hello Sharpay." Tiara said, her English accent more pronounced now that she was scared out of her mind. Sometimes, a calm Sharpay was worse than a Sharpay that was screaming and throwing things. Much worse.

"Hello," Sharpay responded, every letter clearly pronounced. Oh yes, she was in for it. "I've been waiting."

Tiara gave a nervous smile and pulled at the edge of her sky blue sun-dress. "Oh, yes. I had to stay a bit late. You know, new play and everything."

Sharpay's smile didn't waver though her eyes seemed to get a bit harder. "And you didn't call me about it? I've been worried sick." She stood up and walked to Tiara who was still standing in the doorway, frozen in fright. "What if something had happened to you?" Now her smile turned innocent and... very scary indeed.

"Well... I'm here now." Tiara smiled again, her eyes darting a bit.

"Hmm, you are." Sharpay looked her up and down, eyes snapping from her pale legs to her slim waist and then up to her nervous eyes. "On the bed."

Tiara nearly jumped at the commanding tone. It was... a turn on to say the least. "What?"

Sharpay scoffed a bit. "You heard me. Dress off, on the bed."

Tiara scurried to the large bed, and pulled her dress off. Her bra with the smiley faced clouds on it was not quite sexy, but it pushed her breasts up in a way that made Sharpay just want to rip it off her. She laid down anxiously and watched as Sharpay walked over to her, a predatory grin in place.

Sharpay cocked her head to the side and gave a contemplative hum. "Hmm, very nice." She leaned over the woman on the bed, and ran a teasing finger down the center of her belly. The skin quivered beneath her touch and she smirked to herself. Sharpay knew just how to reduce Tiara to a little puddle of goo.

She walked around to the side of the bed, and got something out of the drawer. Tiara couldn't see it very well, though the snippet she caught was something tiny and... hot pink? Typical Sharpay.

Sharpay walked back to the front of the bed and looked down at Tiara again. She sat down next to her, dragging that same finger along her collarbone. Her nails tickled, but the touch was sensuous and left no room for giggling.

Tiara lifted her hands, trying to touch Sharpay, but her wife grabbed her hands firmly and held them to the bed. "Sorry Tiara. No touching." She then leaned down over Tiara and began leaving small kisses along her breasts.

Tiara felt the desire rage through her, going straight to her groin and she knew she needed Sharpay. However she had upset Sharpay and she was going to pay for it. But then, seeing the lustful look in Sharpay's eyes, she wouldn't mind paying for her sins every now and then.

Sharpay raked her teeth along Tiara's collarbone, before latching onto the side of her neck. And those sensations just sent wonderful tingles from the point of Sharpay's mouth down to her curling toes.

Gasps flew out of Tiara's mouth, urged by Sharpay's wandering fingers, sliding down to the insides of her thighs, over her hipbones, ghosting over her underwear, but never touching her–and surely that would drive her insane–and then up to her chest, dragging her fingers over where Tiara's slowly peaking nipples were.

Honestly, Tiara thought, if the drama girls back at East High thought Sharpay was a horrible, cruel torturous little bitch, they'd seen nothing.

Then Sharpay's sinful little mouth moved downwards, over her breasts. They were still confined in the bra though so Sharpay had little room to touch them–Tiara was sure Sharpay intended that just to drive her a bit crazier–so instead that pretty pink tongue flicked out, under the bra cup to lav at her nipple and Tiara's back arched up under the little attention she'd been bestowed there.

But as soon as the touch was there, it was gone and Sharpay was moving down her body. Licks and nips covered her stomach and hips, down her legs–after once again, determinedly avoiding the throbbing, aching pool of desire coiling in her groin–all the way down to her toes. And _oh_, Sharpay knew how much that pleased her.

Tiara lifted her head to see Sharpay as she licked and nibbled on her ankle. Sharpay's dark brown eyes locked on hers, as her tongue continued doing sinful things to her body. It was the most erotic thing–other than when they'd gone to Troy and Gabriella's Christmas party last year, and Sharpay had gone down on her in the kitchen during dinner–to see such desire reflected in Sharpay's eyes, constantly looking at her, looking into her and through her.

Sharpay traveled back up her body–moving just as bloody slow, damn her!–and kissed Tiara roughly. The kiss was deep, searching, bruising, wet and absolutely perfect.

Sharpay's perfectly manicured fingernails raked down her stomach, stopping to circle her navel. "Bloody hell Sharpay!" She fumed. "Touch me. Please." Sharpay's hands continued lower and finally they hooked in her underwear and pulled them down.

Tiara moaned against Sharpay's lips, the wait over, and now she would touch her and fuck her and finally get to come. But... then Sharpay's weight on her body was gone and Tiara was left panting on the bed, Sharpay down between her legs.

Sharpay's eyes turned appraising, running over her wonderfully debauched wife. What a sight!

Tiara watched her as Sharpay pressed her lips against her hipbones, sucking and biting. Her hand moved down to touch the back of Sharpay's head, and it seemed that touching was okay. Before she realized what was happening she felt a hand spreading her thighs, and Sharpay lifted her head.

Sharpay's fingers separated the lips to her vagina and hummed. She grinned evilly up at Tiara, "You're so wet." She dropped her head again, and began lapping at the juices, moaning the entire time.

Tiara's head dropped back, every nerve in her body attuned to Sharpay's fingers, mouth and that gorgeous voice that kept whispering obscenities to her.

Sharpay's tongue massaged her clit, before pressing into her, and that had her on sensation overload. Her fingers entered Tiara slowly, teasingly, before pulling back out and continuing with her mouth. "Please Shar, more..." She moaned.

Her wife looked up at her and smiled. "You'll get what I give you. Alright?" She bit Tiara's thigh and continued.

Sharpay laved at the little bundle of nerves, and then she nipped it and Tiara's back left the bed, arching into a taught arc. Her wife continued soothing the bite, and then she reached over to where she'd put that little pink thing, though the thought barely entered Tiara's mind due to the hazy feeling of desire and lust coursing through her.

Sharpay's other hand worked its way up Tiara's belly, drawing lazy patterns. She pulled at the bra–thankfully a front clasp one–and the cups fell open, revealing Tiara's soft breasts. Sharpay's fingers traced the outline of her nipples, and pinched them. "Mmm!" Tiara's head fell back.

While she was busy distracting Tiara, she had finally found what she'd been looking for and moved her head back from between Tiara's thighs.

The girl was about to protest before she felt something cold and hard and _oh sweet Lord_, _vibrating_, against her clit.

"Sha... Sharpay, wha..?" She questioned, the throbbing between her legs increasing with every movement.

"Mmm..." Sharpay murmured, licking the inside of Tiara's thigh. "you were very bad today, coming home late. I think you deserve to be _thoroughly _punished." A harsh bite to her thigh, and then the little vibrating toy was going inside her.

Tiara gasped. They'd never done this. In all of their 3 years together, Tiara had always felt uncomfortable with it. She knew that Sharpay would use toys on herself, but Tiara technically a virgin. But, she thought with a sigh as Sharpay kissed her way from one hipbone to the other, she didn't think she'd rather lose it to anyone but Sharpay.

Sharpay nudged her thighs. "Spread them farther." She whispered huskily, lust come through in every syllable.

Tiara complied, hoping to get more of the amazing feeling that had spread through her as Sharpay rubbed the vibrator against her clit in a circular pattern, and _oh_, if she touched that spot again she was gonna come so hard even _Sharpay_ would feel it. Her fingers knotted themselves in the bed sheets until the toy moved away from that sensitive spot.

Tiara felt a pang of gratitude that the vibrator Sharpay had chosen was relatively thin, and short so it wouldn't go too far or stretch her too much. She liked having that technical purity of her body and she was happy that Sharpay respected that so much.

Sharpay pushed it a bit farther in, flicking off the vibrator so Tiara only felt the toy moving inside her, and tilted it a bit so it rubbed against the front walls of her vagina. It was... wonderful, and surprisingly pleasurable.

Tiara's head snapped back and forth as the vibrator–turned on again–came in contact with her clit. Sharpay's tongue peaked out to lick at the wetness that was leaking from her.

"Sharpay, come up here." Tiara said, her breath catching every few syllables.

Sharpay looked up at her, her disheveled hair, flushed cheeks, pert nipples and sweat slicked abdomen. In short, gorgeous.

She slid up Tiara's body, still moving the toy in and out of Tiara, rubbing against her g-spot and clitoris and in Tiara's mind, everything became a hundred times better when she felt Sharpay's lips crush hers in a bruising kiss.

Tiara reached up and brushed the silky pink night gown from Sharpay's shoulders and to pull off her bra. With a shaking hand, she rubbed Sharpay's pert, sensitive nipples between her fingers, relishing in the gasp she got in return.

Sharpay's hand sped up, driving the toy into her faster and more and more moans fell from Tiara's mouth. "Oh... god, Sharpay! So good... so bloody good!"

She reached into Sharpay's underwear, and touched the warm wetness she found there. With confident touches, she spread the lips and reached her middle finger to rub against Sharpay's clit.

"Oh! Tiara... oh, please!" Sharpay moaned against her mouth, still thrusting her hand and now moving her hips in time with Tiara's ministrations.

Tiara pulled back gasping, and pushed her face into Sharpay's neck, her fingers moving more frantically over Sharpay's clit then delving into the tight wetness and back out.

"Shar!" Her back arched feeling the beginning of the tightening of her lower stomach and the constriction of her muscles around the vibrator.

Working to get Sharpay to the same point she was, she used her index and middle finger to thrust into her and rubbed her clit with her thumb.

"Mmm, god Tiara!" Sharpay panted against her shoulder and then Tiara felt the same tightening around her fingers.

With a strangled cry, Tiara felt her release crash over her, every muscle and nerve in her body tensing and releasing at once. "Shar! Oh god, love you. Love you!" She cried out.

Sharpay, still hanging over her whimpered Tiara's name into her shoulder, feeling the final rush of sweat release.

Tiara laid there covered with a fully sated lover, panting. That was... different.

After a few minutes, Sharpay sat up, and moved her hand away from Tiara's vagina, removing the toy with it. Her bangs stuck to her forehead in places, and she still had a faint flush across her cheeks and it was absolutely beautiful.

Tiara lifted her arm–it felt rather heavy–to brush the hair out of her wives face. "Wonderful." She murmured, her light green eyes warming with the love she felt.

Sharpay laid down on the pillow next to her and pulled Tiara against her. "Not much of a punishment, was it."

Tiara chuckled. "No, not really."

Sharpay cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "Then next time we'll use rope. And whipped cream."

Tiara giggled and buried her face in Sharpay's chest. That would do wonderfully.


End file.
